Breaking the Bridge
by silvertrumpet26
Summary: When Kitty recieves a vision, she sets out on a quest she never thought possible, and then must once again summon Bartimaeus to save the destroyed city that has been left in ruins by the evil Nouda. Seuqel to Ptolemy's Gate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my 1st Bartimaeus Trilogy fanfic, everyone! Hope you like it!

Chapter one is like a Prologue, because it's from Kitty and Nathaniel's points of view. I listed it as Kitty though, because most of the thoughts are Kitty's.

Disclaimer-ish-thingy: Don't own any of these awesome characters, obviously. 

Chapter 1: A Midnight Vision

_Kitty_

Kitty Jones was lying in bed, quite tired. She started to drift off to sleep, and then it came. The Dream, as she later referred to it. It claimed her consciousness, and she drifted off into the blackness.

_Kitty woke with a start. She quickly sat up and observed her surroundings. It was dark out, with the light from the streetlamp shining on the wet sidewalk. She recognized the area. She was in the park, a place she had been many times._

_She heard soft footsteps on the pavement and whipped around, startled. She gasped when she saw who stood before her. It was Nathaniel. She couldn't contain her stunned look. A slight smile appeared on his face. _

_Kitty was too stunned to speak. "Nathaniel," she managed to whisper._

_"Kitty," he said, and taking her hand in his, they walked slowly down the sidewalk. "I have brought you here to talk with you."_

_Kitty had regained her tongue, and her thoughts all came rushing out at once. "I'm sorry, and I needed to say something to you, but I never-"she broke off, and started again, speaking in a calm way. "I'm sorry," she said again. "You may talk."_

_Nathaniel laughed softly. "If you understand what I tell you tonight, we will have all of the time in the world to talk."_

_Kitty looked slightly confused, so he continued._

_"I have brought you here to tell you something," he said quietly. "You may not believe me. First, I have to know one thing. Do you trust me?"_

_Kitty nodded. "With my life."_

_Nathaniel was slightly stunned. He never realized that she trusted him so much. He felt surprised that he had gained all of her trust, and this gave him confidence._

_"Kitty, there is something you should know. I am asking you to go retrieve something for me. It is very important."_

_"What?" asked Kitty, curious. Anything, she thought, anything for you, Nathaniel._

_"I need you to retrieve my body."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked, bewildered._

_"They never found it, did you know that? I know that it's only been 2 days since the incident with Nouda, but they haven't found it. They won't bother to look, either. Right now I'm the least of their worries."_

_Kitty was still a bit confused. "But why? What for?" she asked._

_"Because, Kitty," he whispered, looking into her eyes, "I am still alive."_

A/N: Yayness! Cliffie-hanger!!!! The next part of this story will be up soon! Now, please go review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!!!! This one's Kitty, and the next one will be Nathaniel…

Chapter 2: A Quest

_Kitty_

Kitty awoke, her heart racing. Nathaniel was _alive_? How was it possible? How did he survive the accident?

She quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It was a fairly warm day outside, so she wouldn't be cold. After almost falling down two flights of stairs, she met her parents at the breakfast table.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going out," she announced.

"Where?" her mother questioned.

"To a friend's house. I'm staying all day, so I'll be home around 7 tonight," she lied. She didn't know how long it would take her to rescue Nathaniel. She didn't want her parents to be suspicious.

"Alright, love. See you later." Her mom smiled.

"Bye!" called Kitty as she rushed out the door.

Kitty ran all the way downtown. She didn't mind running. When she arrived at the place where Nathaniel was supposed to be (she preferred not to think about this) she saw that the whole area was surrounded with yellow police tape. After checking to see that no one was around, she ducked under the tape and approached the rubble.

_How am I supposed to find Nathaniel in this?_ she thought. She didn't want to yell out his name, or somebody might come and catch her doing this. Better to remain unsuspected.

She climbed on a few of the pieces of rubble and started to very quietly move some of the pieces aside. She continued this for a while, but after about an hour of this grew tired. She sat down to take a break.

_Think!_ she told herself. She did this, but still no ideas. What could she do? Nathaniel's life was on the line, and he could die any second. A new wave of determination surged inside her, and she continued the search once more.

After another hour of looking, and still no progress, she was starting to become frustrated. In her frustration, she took a large sheet of metal and threw it behind her. And another. And another.

After about ten minutes of doing this, she suddenly stopped. She saw beneath the metal- no could it be?

Her pace quickened, all frustration forgotten. When she had removed a few more pieces, she stopped again. What she saw made her sink to her knees with relief.

What she saw lying among the rubble, barely alive, barely breathing, bleeding and critically injured, was Nathaniel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! 3 chapters in 2 days! I think this is a record for me!!!

This one's Nathaniel. The next one will be Kitty. Bartimaeus will appear in probably chapter 6 or 7.

Chapter 3: Keeping Promises

_Nathaniel_

As Nathaniel regained consciousness, he heard voices. He weakly opened his eyes, but was instantly blinded by bright lights. He quickly shut his eyes, now fully awake, and concentrated on the voices in the room. The voices were quiet, but he could make out a few words.

"Should have died in that accident-"

"Will he be okay?"

"Might wake up sometime soon-"

Nathaniel opened his eyes once more, but his time was not blinded by light. He attempted to sit up, but immediately a sharp searing pain shot through his ribs. He ignored it, and looked around the room. The voices were gone. He knew that one of them had sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. He looked around the room. So it had worked. He was in the hospital. Kitty must have rescued him.

The door suddenly flew open. What Nathaniel saw made his heart leap with joy. It was Kitty.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" she exclaimed, running to the bed and throwing her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry with joy.

Nathaniel winced slightly as the pain shot through his ribs again. Kitty immediately recoiled.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I forgot. I was just so happy to see that you were awake…"

Nathaniel smiled at her. "It's okay. I see that you received the dream, though."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Yes. How did you do that?"

"It's a long story, and I'm very tired. I'll explain it to you later. But I'd like to know, what did the doctor say?"

"You broke three ribs," Kitty explained, "and you had a major blood loss." She lifted up the sleeve of her t-shirt to reveal a bandage on her arm.

Nathaniel shook his head. "You've done so much for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"You showed me how to save you. We'll call it even." She grinned.

The doctor walked in. "Good to see you're awake," he said, glancing at the monitors behind Nathaniel.

"When can I leave?" he asked.

"You could leave now," the doctor said, "but you would need constant supervision for the next week or so. You can't go home alone."

Kitty looked at Nathaniel. "I could take care of that," she said quietly.

Nathaniel was amazed, but didn't show it. _Would she really do that for me?_ he wondered.

The doctor nodded. "That's settled then," he said. "If you would sign here, then you can both leave."

Kitty signed the paper. "Here's a set of clothes Piper brought for you," she said, handing them to him. "I'll go and tell the main desk that you're leaving."

Nathaniel nodded. After he was dressed, he met Kitty out by the main doors. Kitty led him to her car. As they were driving to Nathaniel's house, a question formed in his mind.

"Kitty?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know you'd have to persuade your parents, but would you like to stay at my place for the week? I wouldn't mind."

Kitty laughed. "Sure," she said. "I'll tell them I'm going away to Paris for a few weeks for a research project."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "They'll believe you?"

"Yes. They say that being on my own is good for me, so they won't mind."

"So it's a yes?"

"As long as you're nice to me."

"You just saved my life!" Nathaniel laughed. "I should be thanking you forever and ever!"

Kitty smiled as they pulled into Nathaniel's driveway. "So that's twice now," she added teasingly.

As they walked into Nathaniel's house, Piper came rushing up to greet them. "Anything I could do for you, Mr. Mandrake?"

"Well, yes, Piper. Would you go to the store and pick up a few groceries? Then go to the pharmacy, they'll have an order for me. Then once you get back, I'm giving you a week's vacation. You can deduct whatever money you need from my account and go have some fun. You deserve it."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mandrake. Piper happily scurried out the door to run the errands.

Nathaniel walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Kitty worriedly rushed over beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, and he saw relief spread over her face. "Just tired."

"Okay," Kitty said.

Nathaniel sat up. The pain once again shot through his ribs, but it wasn't so bad anymore.

"Kitty?" he said quietly.

"Yes."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Oh, Nathaniel," she said, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well. _Does she really know how I feel about her?_ he wondered. He shook the thought from his mind. He knew that she regarded him as a friend, but that she would never, ever care about him in that way. He sighed.

Kitty broke apart from him and looked at him. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," she said, understanding. "May I go to the kitchen and get a glass of water?" she asked politely.

Nathaniel laughed. "Of course. For the next week or so, my house is also yours."

Kitty smiled. "Thanks. Where is the kitchen?"

Nathaniel stood up and pointed. "Through that archway. The glasses are in the cupboard to the right of the sink."

"Thanks," said Kitty. "And Nathaniel?"

"Yes?"

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Without another word she left to go to the kitchen.

Nathaniel watched her go, too stunned to speak.

A/N: Wow! That was the longest chapter in the history of my life!!! But finally, we start to see some Kitty/Nat romance…dun dun dun! Hope everyone likes it! Now, please, everyone, go review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter!!!!!!! Wow!!! Now it's 3 chapters in one day! I think it's a world record! Yayyyyyyyyyy!!!

Okay, self. Calm down. Now to the story. This chapter's Kitty. The next one's Nathaniel.

Here we go.

Chapter 4: What Lies Within

_Kitty_

Kitty stood at the sink and watched the water fill up the glass. _Why did I just do that? _she wondered. _Why did I just kiss Nathaniel?_

Could she be falling for him? Did she really think of him as more than a friend? She knew, though, that he would never think of her in that way. It was impossible. He was a magician, and she was a commoner. That's the way it was.

As she shut off the sink she heard the front door open. Piper came bustling into the kitchen.

"Why hello, Piper," she said.

"Hello, miss. You must be Kitty Jones. Mr. Mandrake always talked about you a lot."

Kitty blushed. _Really?_ she thought to herself.

Piper handed Kitty a small plastic jar. "They're the prescription the doctor ordered," she explained.

Kitty nodded and filled up another glass of water for Nathaniel. When she left the kitchen, Piper was putting groceries in the fridge.

She returned to the living room, but Nathaniel wasn't there. She glanced around, and saw that he was in his office across the hall. She walked in quietly. He was sitting on his desk, talking on the phone.

"Oh, really?" he said into the phone. When Kitty stopped at the front of his desk, he looked up and smiled. "That's excellent news. Yes, I accept." He hung up.

"What was that about?" inquired Kitty, setting the glasses of water and the bottle of pills on the desk.

Nathaniel leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly. "Watch what you say to me, young lady. You're talking to the Prime Minister."

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I can't believe it!"

Nathaniel stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "Me neither," he said. "What are these?" he asked, picking up the bottle of pills.

"Painkillers. For your ribs."

He nodded and swallowed one. Taking the glass, he walked into the living room, and then the kitchen. Piper was finishing putting away the groceries.

"Honestly, Piper," he said, "I'm not expecting a feast."

"Well, I'll be away for a week, so I wanted to make sure you'd have enough."

"Kitty and I will be just fine. We know where the supermarket is," he said. "When you're done, go on that vacation you're taking."

"Yes, Mr. Mandrake," Piper said.

"It's not 'Mr. Mandrake' anymore," Kitty pointed out. "His title is now 'Prime Minister John Mandrake.'"

"Really?" Piper asked, her eyes widening. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Piper," Nathaniel said, "But you may still call me Mr. Mandrake."

Piper nodded and hurried out of the room.

Nathaniel and Kitty walked into the living room. "I need to call my parents," she said. "I want t let them know that I'm, um, going to Paris."

Nathaniel grinned and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

"Thanks," said Kitty, and dialed the number.

"Hello, Mum? Yes, I'll be coming home in a few hours to stop by." She then made up a long story about going to Paris. "Yes, I'll see you later. Okay, bye." She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Nathaniel. The she got up and walked over to large glass door and looked outside. "I didn't know you had a pool," she said.

"Yes," he replied. "You could go swimming tomorrow, if you like."

"Okay," she said.

Nathaniel stood up and walked over to her. She turned and saw him. He leaned in towards her. Kitty couldn't believe it. _Was this really happening? _Their noses were now only an inch apart…

They heard a noise and broke apart, turning to see what it was. It was Piper, coming down the stairs with a large suitcase.

"Goodbye, Mr. Mandrake, goodbye, Kitty," she called. "If you need to reach me, call me on my phone."

"Goodbye, Piper," they waved. "See you in about a week," Nathaniel said. He turned to Kitty once more. "Now, where were we?" he asked quietly.

"Let me show you," Kitty said. She couldn't believe she was doing this! But, even so, without even thinking or caring that she was a commoner; and he was a magician, she wrapped her arms around Nathaniel and kissed him.

She expected him to pull back, but he did just the opposite. He, too, wrapped his arms around her. Kitty then knew at once the answer to her question: He cared for her as more than a friend.

When they broke apart, Kitty looked into his eyes. He smiled at her. "I love you Kitty," he said.

"I love you too, Nathaniel," she said quietly.

A/N: Wow! Now it's really a Nat/Kitty romance! Tomorrow I'll post the next chapter. It's about Nat returning to his job, and attempting to rebuild the government _and_ the city. Meanwhile, reviews, please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There's more! I thought of this while trying to sleep last night- I obviously wasn't successful. (At the sleeping part.) And the weekly award for most reviews goes to my loyal reviewer, Cheesey Goodness! Thank you, Cheesey Goodness, for all of your reviews!

This one's Nathaniel, The next one's Kitty, and the one after will be…Bartimaeus!!!

Chapter 5: Whatever You Say

_Nathaniel_

Nathaniel was in his office, alone, and he was working. Actually, he was pretending to be working. He really was lost in thought.

Kitty had left to go to her parent's house to pick up what she would need for the week, so this left Nathaniel alone. _Good,_ he thought to himself. Time to reflect on what just happened.

As the clock on the wall chimed 5 times, he realized that he had just declared his feelings that he felt for Kitty to her. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to be angry, scared, or upset. _Maybe she does like me after all,_ Nathaniel thought.

The ringing of the phone on his desk brought him back to reality. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Mandrake, this is Carl Mortensen. I'm the Minister of War, remember?"

Nathaniel nodded to himself. "Ah, hello again, Carl. What can I do for you?"

"I was just happening to wonder, sir, if you are well enough to come into work tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss about how we plan to rebuild the government."

"Yes, I remember, Carl. I will be returning to work tomorrow. However, I hope it is not a problem that I bring my assistant, Kitty, because my other assistant is on a vacation at the moment," Nathaniel said.

"Not a problem at all, sir. It's good to see that nothing can keep our prime minister from his work."

"Yes, indeed. So I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye," he said, and hung up.

As Nathaniel hung up he heard the front door close. Knowing it was Kitty, he walked out to see her. She was carrying three large suitcases. Women. There were some things about them that Nathaniel never understood.

Nathaniel walked over to her and took the largest of the three suitcases. "Did you bring your bedroom?" he teased Kitty.

"Actually, yes," she laughed. "My mum insisted that I bring it all."

Nathaniel started to climb the steps to the hallway. "Here's the guest bedroom," he said, setting the suitcase down. "My room is across the hall. There's also a bathroom down the hall, but I doubt you'll need it, because there's one though that door right there as well," he said, pointing to a door at the other side of the room.

Kitty set down the other two suitcases and flopped down on the bed. "It's so _big_," she said, with a touch of amazement in her voice. "Is you're bedroom this big?" she asked in disbelief.

Nathaniel smiled slightly and led her across the hall. Kitty peeked inside and gasped. Nathaniel's bedroom was nearly twice as large.

"And the bathroom?" Kitty said curiously, walking down the hall and peeking into it as well. "You could live in here!" she called. She walked back to Nathaniel and they descended the steps back to the living room.

"I take it that you will enjoy your stay?" he said, sounding slightly amused.

"You bet," Kitty grinned. "But right now, I'm starving. What's for dinner?"

"I suggest we go see what Piper put into the fridge," he said, and followed her into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Kitty and Nathaniel were successfully cooking spaghetti and sauce. It was quite easy, really. Piper had left a lot of food for them.

As they sat down and began to eat, Nathaniel suddenly thought of something. "Kitty, about earlier…" he began.

Kitty shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nathaniel. It was wrong of me to do that."

"No, it wasn't. It's my fault," he said, pushing spaghetti around his plate. "I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Kitty looked at him. "No, it wasn't your fault. I wanted it just as much as you did."

Nathaniel brightened. "Really?"

Kitty sighed. "Yes," she said quietly.

After dinner, Nathaniel took Kitty to show her his library. It was quit large, with bookcases everywhere, and in the back of the room, a sofa, a few chairs, a desk, and a fireplace.

Kitty looked around her in awe. "So many books…" she said.

Nathaniel nodded. "You name it, it's somewhere in here," he told her. He took some of his papers over to the desk, sat down, and started to work. Kitty returned a few minutes later with a book, curled up in one of the leather chairs, and started to read.

After a few minutes, Nathaniel remembered something. "Kitty?"

"Mmm?" she asked, looking up.

"I'm returning to work tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you," she announced. "Remember the whole 'constant supervision' thing?"

"I've already informed the office," he said. "You'll pretend to be my personal assistant."

"Whatever you say, o Prime Minister," she said with a serious look on her face.

Nathaniel simply laughed.

The next morning, Nathaniel arrived in the kitchen to find Kitty eating a plate of eggs and bacon. "Yours is on the stove," she said. She got up and put her plate and fork in the sink. "I'm going to get ready," she announced.

Nathaniel nodded, reading the newspaper. "Okay."

A while later she arrived in the kitchen, looking absolutely stunning. She had dressed in a simple black dress, and tied her dark hair in a long ponytail. She had put on a little makeup and high heeled shoes, so when she stood next to Nathaniel, she was almost as tall as him.

Nathaniel stood up. "Ready? My car is parked outside."

Kitty nodded. When she walked out the door she turned to Nathaniel. "Your car is a limousine?"

Nathaniel shrugged and smiled. "The prime minister's got to travel in style, hasn't he?" he said, following her into the back seat. _This is going to be an interesting day,_ he thought to himself. _Very interesting._

A/N: Another long chapter! Wow, it's over 1,000 words! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
